<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is a touch by owllwo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044212">Love is a touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo'>owllwo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kanjani8 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maruyama Ryuhei/Shibutani Subaru</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love is a touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>涉谷昴有两个小秘密。<br/>第一，他有轻微的触摸饥渴症。<br/>第二，他喜欢丸山隆平。</p><p>2.<br/>综艺录完已经是晚上十点了，十月份的东京夜晚开始有些冷了。虽然已经看过气温，但走出电视台感受到外面的冷风，涉谷还是“呜哇——”了一声。<br/>“一起回去吗，小涉？”安田这样问他。丸山也在旁边。他想了想三个人好像是一个方向的。<br/>“まる一起吗？反正顺路。”<br/>“好啊。”</p><p>车开来后，安田先上，后是涉谷，最后丸山。<br/>三个男人坐在后排不约而同地都分开了双腿呈外八字，膝盖互相靠着膝盖。接触面大概只有一个小圆片这么大，但这小圆片这么大的面积里分子争先恐后地运动起来。涉谷感觉好像有什么东西通过膝盖流进来，一路向上到达大脑，把这个主宰身体的器官泡在一池温温的水里。<br/>安田塞着耳机在本子上写写画画，丸山靠在窗边看窗外掠过的街景。涉谷坐在中间，被车开动时的轻微颠簸和规律交替的明暗中搞得昏昏欲睡。<br/>当他醒来的时候安田已经下车了，后座只剩他和丸山。而现在的情况是，他头靠着丸山的肩膀，手臂贴在一起，手指因为车身的摇晃碰到又分开。<br/>这也不算醒来，涉谷只是迷迷糊糊地睁了一下眼。他梦到自己正坐在一个壁炉旁边，右半边身体被烤的暖暖的。感觉到车还在开，就又闭起眼睛，在跟火焰同样颜色的橙黄色路灯光下睡去。<br/>再次睁眼的时候是丸山到了，司机小声提醒乘客。涉谷先听到声音并醒来，头顶有一个软软的东西靠着他，他的手被虚握在另一只大手里。丸山被涉谷抬头的动作弄醒，手上稍微用了点力，完全握住了涉谷的手。<br/>“到了吗小涉？”黏黏的软软的，像年糕小豆汤一样的声音。<br/>涉谷清了清嗓子，把自己的手抽了出来，与丸山稍微拉开了点距离坐正。“你到了。”<br/>“那小涉明天见。拜拜。”丸山拉开车门下车，稍微有点冷空气被关门的动作扇进来。</p><p>涉谷回家泡了个澡，初秋的寒气在热水里被冲了个干净。他热气腾腾地从浴室出来，看着自己的右手，鬼使神差地用左手碰了碰。<br/>啊，果然是泡过热水澡的温度。<br/>但是为什么感觉这个温度跟身体其他地方不一样呢。透过两层布料的热量传递，却像是红茶直接灌进骨髓，从颜色到温度都是暖暖的。</p><p>3.<br/>一场演唱会结束，其他成员还在洗澡，涉谷早一步出来穿好了衣服等着去喝酒。<br/>他坐在沙发上翻着放在茶几上的时尚杂志，都是一些受众偏向少女的访谈。对我这样的大叔可没什么吸引力啊。他一边这么想着一边伸手去拿下一本。<br/>“小涉在看什么呢？”一个热源突然靠近，沙发上马上凹陷了一块，形成一个小小的盆地，涉谷感觉自己由于沙发的斜度在向丸山滑去，两人间的距离急速缩减为大腿贴大腿。<br/>“啊……就随便翻翻杂志。”<br/>涉谷感觉自己陷入了一个困境。他想继续保持这种距离因为他渴求触摸；但他又喜欢丸山隆平，他在接触的一瞬间感觉自己的心跳剧烈到整个人都跟心脏统一频率地微微跳动。他的两个小秘密有可能同时被揭穿。<br/>丸山突然对杂志内容产生了兴趣，把脸凑过来为了能更好地看清书上的内容。<br/>沐浴完还散发着热气和洁面乳的香气的脸与涉谷靠的太近，他几乎无法控制自己凑上去用自己的面部皮肤感受一下那人的脸是否像摸起来那样柔软。<br/>这时候横山他们从浴室出来都已经穿戴整齐。<br/>“すばる走吧，还有まる。”</p><p>4.<br/>一群三十代大叔聚众喝酒的后果就是——全部都醉醺醺地开始说胡话。<br/>大仓抓着横山的外套不撒手，“小裕明天替我打鼓好不好我去替你吹小号——”<br/>安田则摸着锦户头顶的发旋，“小亮你怎么突然变高了……原来明明才到我肩膀的……”<br/>村上因为工作的原因喝了两杯就回去了。而涉谷这边呢，丸山一只手靠在桌子上撑着头，另一只手搭在涉谷肩上，笑眯眯地看着他。<br/>“小涉我可以亲亲你吗！”<br/>涉谷觉得自己今天没喝几杯酒，丸山的眼睛是他今天碰到最烈的威士忌。颜色柔和纯正但一口灌下去的后劲从胃直冲上大脑，一路上所有的器官都被搞得乱七八糟，也包括那一颗在胸腔中线偏左一刻不停跳动的红色拳头大小物体。<br/>涉谷别过头去，深吸了一口气，拨开丸山搭在自己肩上的手。“まる我送你回去。”</p><p>把成员们塞进出租车一个个送回居住地后，车后座又只剩涉谷和丸山。这次是丸山靠在涉谷肩上，手垂在他的大腿上。<br/>有点甜的酒气在丸山的呼吸中扩散开来，像粉红色泡充满了涉谷周围的空间。他像个小学生一样端正地坐好，现在他可以光明正大地享受丸山对他的触碰而不用担心自己的小秘密暴露了。<br/>丸山的卷毛没有了发型师的打理变得四处乱翘，有些戳到涉谷的脸上，弄得他痒痒的。完全放松的手臂带着令人安心的沉重感，手背的温度仿佛要透过布料渗进皮肤，在涉谷身上留下永恒的印记。<br/>到达目的地后，他把丸山从车里扶出来，站在住处门前，在丸山的大衣口袋里翻找钥匙。丸山经过这一路酒多少醒了些，他捉住涉谷在他口袋里掏钥匙的手。<br/>“小涉陪我逛逛吧。”</p><p>5.<br/>涉谷认为自己肯定是受到了蛊惑，不然为什么要答应一个醉鬼凌晨在马路上散步。路上偶尔会走过神色匆匆的独行女子，他看着身边这个只是安静走路的醉鬼，庆幸他还没有醉到去采访深夜的独行女性。<br/>这条马路最近因为某种原因翻修，有些路段的水泥被挖了出来，为了便于行人通行而在上面铺了两条铁板。涉谷走上铁板，在中间稍微用力踮了两下，铁板微微上下晃动起来，像是小孩子玩的蹦蹦床。<br/>涉谷玩心大起，跳踢踏舞一般跳了几个舞步，铁板因为他的动作晃动幅度变大，他一个没站稳差点要摔倒，在旁边看着的丸山急忙伸手扶住了他。</p><p>涉谷觉得自己不应该抬头的。那双眼睛的吸引力太大了，即便是在只有路灯和临近店铺看牌的灯光里也闪闪发光。<br/>丸山的手正抓着他的手臂，他们面对面站着，一时竟不知道说什么好。<br/>最后是丸山先笑了出来。<br/>“本来这种情境应该要有樱花和月光才比较符合我的想象。”<br/>“但是现在这种情况也不得不说吧？”<br/>“我总是想与小涉进行肢体接触。我知道这听起来很变态，但是我的心情，还是想让小涉知道。”<br/>“诶？”</p><p>6.<br/>现在涉谷昴与丸山隆平共享四个小秘密。<br/>第一，涉谷昴有轻微的触摸饥渴症。<br/>第二，涉谷昴喜欢丸山隆平。<br/>第三，丸山隆平也有触摸饥渴症。<br/>第四，丸山隆平也喜欢涉谷昴。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>